


Smile

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Français | French, Smile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Le sourire de Luffy est comme le feu dans la cheminée durant une nuit d'hiver, comme un verre d'eau dans le désert, comme une bouffée d'air sous l'eau, comme une bouchée de pain après un jeûne.





	Smile

Le sourire de Luffy est comme le feu dans la cheminée durant une nuit d'hiver, comme un verre d'eau dans le désert, comme une bouffée d'air sous l'eau, comme une bouchée de pain après un jeûne.

Son équipage est toujours prêt à tout pour défendre ce sourire et son porteur.  
Après tout, c'est ce sourire en premier lieu qui les a sorti de tous leurs problèmes, de leurs vies d'avant. C'est ce sourire qui soulage leurs maux, encore aujourd'hui.   
Il leur donne de l'espoir, il leur donne foi en leurs rêves, il leur donne envie de se battre même lorsque tout semble perdu. Il leur rappelle qu'au fond, la vie est une plaisanterie dont il vaut mieux rire.

Le sourire de Luffy est la force et le trésor de son équipage.


End file.
